Zara Yaqob (Civ4)
Zara Yaqob (c. 1399 – June 1468) was emperor of Ethiopia (under the throne name of Constantine I) from 1434 until his death. General Info Zara Yaqob leads the Ethiopians in Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword. Unique Unit: Oromo Warrior Unique Building: Stele Starting Techs: Hunting, Mining AI Traits Zara Yaqob is one of the leaders who will plan wars when pleased. *Strategy: religion (2) and growth (5). *Favourite religion: Christianity. *Wonder Construct random: 20 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attitude: 2 (from -1 to 2). *Base Peace Weight: 6 (from 0 to 10). *Warmonger Respect: 1 (from 0 to 2). *Espionage Weight: 100 (from 50 to 150). *Refuse To Talk War Threshold: 8 (from 6 to 10). *No Tech Trade Threshold: 10 (from 5 to 20). *Tech Trade Known Percent: 30% (from 0 to 100). *Max Gold Trade Percent: 10% (from 5 to 20). *Max War Rand: 200 (from 50 to 400). *Raze City Prob: 5 (from 0 to 75). *Build Unit Prob: 30 (from 0 to 40). *Close Borders Attitude Change: -2 (from -4 to -2). *Same Religion Attitude Change Limit: 7 (from 2 to 7). *Different Religion Attitude Change: -2 (from -2 to 0). *Favorite Civic Attitude Change Limit: 4 (from 1 to 6). *Demand tribute will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request help will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request technology will be refused when: furious. *Request strategic bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request happiness bonus will be refused when: furious. *Request health bonus will be refused when: furious. *Request map will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request declare war will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request declare war them will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request stop trading will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request stop trading them will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request adopt civic will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request convert religion will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request open borders will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request defensive pact will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request permanent alliance will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request vassal will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Max War Nearby Power Ratio: 100 (from 80 to 130). *Max War Distant Power Ratio: 50 (from 30 to 100). *Max War Min Adjacent Land Percent: 2 (from 0 to 4). *Limited War Rand: 100 (from 40 to 200). *Limited War Power Ratio: 110 (from 80 to 130). *Dogpile War Rand: 50 (from 25 to 100). *Make Peace Rand: 10 (from 10 to 80). *Demand Rebuked Sneak Prob: 50 (from 0 to 100). *Demand Rebuked War Prob: 10 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attack Odds Change: 2 (from 0 to 6). *Worse Rank Difference Attitude Change: -1 (from -3 to 0). *Better Rank Difference Attitude Change: 2 (from 0 to 4). *Share War Attitude Change Limit: 3 (from 2 to 4). *Vassal Power Modifier: 0 (from -20 to 50). Civilopedia Entry Zara Yaqob was Emperor of Ethiopia from 1434 until 1468. A member of the Solomonic Dynasty, which traced its heritage back to the Biblical King Solomon, Zara Yaqob was an extremely devout, if occasionally draconian, ruler. Confined to the Amba Geshen prison for the early years of his life due to being a potential threat to his brother Tewodros's grip on the throne, Zara Yaqob only gained monarchal power in 1434 after his brother's death. As a highly religious leader, Zara Yaqob introduced many reformations and innovations in daily living based off his beliefs. Christmas was celebrated monthly in addition to many other feasts and celebrations. All thirty three festivals to the Virgin Mary were celebrated as if they were on the Sabbath, regardless of the actual day of the week on which they fell. Zara Yaqob was strict in his religious beliefs. Citizens who did not rigidly follow the prescripts of the Christian Church and adorn themselves with religious markings were put to death. If a person admitted to, or was accused of, worshipping the devil (or another non-Christian god), they were put to death. Even Zara Yaqob's own family was not sheltered from these punishments. Several were beaten and put to death, including his own wife, in an effort to give credibility to his harsh punishments, which were widely criticized. After a conspiracy organized by one of his subordinates came to light early in his reign, Zara Yaqob started exhibiting signs of paranoia. He began replacing all of his higher officials with female family members whom he felt he could trust. The emperor eventually attempted to appoint his own sisters, daughters and nieces to various governorships. Due to this paranoia, Zara Yaqob's reign is distinguished as being uniquely female dominated in a time when men traditionally held the majority of social power. Zara Yaqob also sent several diplomatic missions into Europe and India in both an attempt to create alliances against the rising Middle Eastern Islamic powers and to bring skilled workers and artisans into his country. Known mostly for his draconian religious laws, Zara Yaqob nonetheless was a practical leader and managed to protect Ethiopian interests from outside influence for the duration of his reign. Several of his progressive writings on religion, including the Mashafa Berha and the Mashafa Milad, are still available today. Trivia There are no surviving depictions of Zara Yaqob. Therefore, his appearance in-game is entirely fictional. Category:Ethiopian Category:Creative Leaders (BtS) Category:Organized Leaders (BtS)